


Polk Salad Annie

by conanchristopher



Category: Late Night Host RPF, Late Night with Conan O'Brien (TV)
Genre: 90s Conan, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conanchristopher/pseuds/conanchristopher
Summary: In that cold city of New York, Conan sure found someone to warm his night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on 25 years, Mr. O'Brien.

1993   

She shouldn’t have left home. Of course, she should go out more and make friends… but not to a place like this. She was new in town; and didn’t know any places to go besides her apartment and her new found job. Her friend Matt was a writer for Letterman; they exchanged letters for a long time, and she came to town and stayed at his place for a while until she found her own. She knew Letterman was moving to CBS and someone else was going to replace him. She didn’t know who it was, but she hoped it wasn’t a boring guy like that Jay Leno. They were having a party at that exact moment on NBC studios to celebrate this new host, and Matt invited her, hoping she would bond.

Matt introduced her to some of the writing staff, but got busy before introducing everyone, and she didn’t get to meet the host. She wasn’t angry at him though, but a little company on a party she didn’t know anyone would be a nice gesture. She looked around, bored, at the crowd happily chatting. There was a distinctive gentleman among them, a very tall ginger walking around and greeting everybody. He wasn’t hard to miss. He was wearing a tuxedo and spoke loudly. He was charismatic, could be one of the producers, she supposed.

She decided to go out for some air. She didn’t tell anything to her friend, he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. She would wait for him outside. It was three in the morning and he promised they would leave at four. She went through the crowd until they were out of sight and then walked herself along the corridor to the main entrance and finally, the street. Not a single soul at sight. She could be mugged… but she was bored and being mugged would be the most action she would have all day.

She sat on the sidewalk, not caring about her dress. She was wearing a short blue dress and heels, which she hated because they hurt her feet; her long hair floating with the wind. It was cold outside, but it was enough for her to handle the temperature. She was lost on her thoughts when she heard a voice that almost made her jump.

“You know ma’am, it’s three in the morning.” the voice said. “It’s dangerous here at this time at night.”

She turned her head a bit to the side, to see a figure leaned onto a light pole. The figure didn’t seem threatening, so she didn’t move as it approached. As it got closer, she noticed it was the redhead she had seen before at the party. He was really tall that close. She continued sitting, and he crouched a bit to talk to her.

“I’m just waiting for a friend.” she simply said.

“That party is really boring, huh?” he asked. “I was there myself, but I came outside… to look for trouble, maybe.”

She smiled at him. “You could make me company.”

He smiled back, and sat next to her. “Are you friends with someone here?”

“Well I’m friends with Matt, the head writer.” she said. “He was a writer for Letterman and he’s staying to write for this new guy.”

The redhead raised his eyebrows. “So you don’t know who the host is?”

She giggled at him. “Not really. Who is it?”

“This guy… Chip Whitley.” he replied. “He’s new and doesn’t know much but we are willing to help him.”

She furrowed her brows a bit. “Chip Whitley is a ridiculous name, to be honest.”

He giggled. “Yes, we all think it is. But the guy doesn’t want to change his name, and there’s nothing we can do about it.”

She nodded. “And you, what is your name? What do you do there?”

A car was passing at this exact moment and the lights illuminated his face for a single second. She got to see the features of his face briefly. He had prominent cheekbones, thin lips and deep blue eyes. He was smiling as the light hit his face and rapidly went out to be replaced by the weak light of the street poles.

“My name is Conan. Conan O’Brien. I’m a writer. It’s very nice to meet you.


	2. Chapter 2

“You must be tired of ‘Conan the barbarian’ jokes, right?” she said, standing up.

“Well” he smiled “they are not really jokes. It’s just people asking ‘the barbarian?’…or ‘Conan, where’s your sword?’, so basically I’ve heard all barbarian references that exist.”

She giggled. “I like the name. I mean, it’s very distinctive. Makes you stand out.”

He stood up as she said this; she noticed how long his legs were.

“Oh, thanks.” he said, flattered. “I really used to hate it when the movie came out, though.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have.” she said. “It’s almost… majestic. It fits a tall ginger man like you. Conan.”

“Yeah.” he giggled.

He stared at her for a bit, silently. “What’s your name, may I ask?”

She smiled at him. “You may not.”

“Oh, so you are a criminal? Are you hiding from the police?” he asked, jokingly.

“Basically.” she said. “You just… you don’t need to know my name.”

“Why not?”

“Would it change something?” she asked.

“Well, I would know how to call you… that’s what names are for.” he said, a bit amused. He sure didn’t have to explain the purpose of names, but it just slipped out.

She looked away. “So it wouldn’t change much.”

He raised his eyebrows, but decided not to question it further. He was somehow drawn to her; it would make him stay around until she wanted to tell him. She was just being playful, he thought. She would tell her name eventually. They decided to go for a walk, and eat something. She said she was hungry and he agreed he was, as well. Conan had his car around, but he thought it would be good to grab a snack two blocks away from where they were. After a few steps, she stopped and took her heels off.

“I hope you don’t mind.” she said. “They hurt a lot.”

He nodded, and offered himself to carry her pair of shoes.

“You don’t have to.” she said.

“No” he replied. “It’s no problem for me.”

“They won’t get so dirty” she said, looking down at her feet. “I promise.”

He smiled, and looked at her feet as well. They were so tiny. He looked back at her, while she was still staring at her feet. There was something so genuine on how she took off her heels with no shame and as her hair and her dress blew with the wind, he realized she was really beautiful. She looked back at him and smiled, then continued to walk.

“Are you new here?” he asked. “How long have you been in New York?”

“Two months. I feel like a stranger.” she giggled. “And you; are you a local?”

“No, I mean… not really. I’m from Boston.” he replied. “I’ve been writing comedy for a while now and I think I got really lucky finding a job here, but it wasn’t easy...”

“Hold that thought!” she exclaimed, playfully. “I want you to tell this while we are eating.”

They entered a diner, it wasn’t busy, and she told him she was surprised there could be a place open at almost four in the morning. He said people brought food from this place from time to time, since he couldn’t leave the writers’ room on NBC on lunch hours. They looked for a place to sit, next to the window. It was pleasantly warm inside. They ordered a hamburger and milkshake each, with a single portion of French fries to share, and waited.

As they sat, on opposite sides of the table, they could look at each other on the light a bit better. Conan was a tall, striking guy. It was hard to pay attention to anyone in the room while he was around. He was way better looking than she thought he was on a dim light a few minutes earlier. He had straight, soft looking ginger hair, that covered his forehead a bit, and his blue eyes were breathtakingly gorgeous. Now she could see the lines of his face a bit better, she could study his cheekbones with her eyes. But she stopped there, fearing she was staring a bit too much.

He did the same, although he looked away once in a while. She had those big light brown eyes and dark brown hair, like a doll. She was wearing a baby blue dress that really brought up her skin and a nice shade of red lipstick that made her lips so desirable. Conan wasn’t the type of guy who stared that much but it was impossible not to. He could’ve complimented her way earlier but he didn’t know how. He couldn’t say she was standard pretty; she was way more than that. He couldn’t come out with words to express her beauty… to her.

“Okay, Mr. O’Brien.” she said, breaking him out of his trance. “When did you decide to work with comedy?”

“A long time ago.” he replied. “When I was still a kid, I thought the secret to be a good comedian was… tap dancing.”

She giggled. “Really?”

“Well…” he said, embarrassed. “It’s a really long story.”

“Tell me.” she said. “I’d like to hear it.”

“I always liked comedy in general.” he started. “Comedy movies, stand ups, I watched a lot of Johnny and Dave…” he paused, and licked his lips. “But I only decided to follow a comedy career on college.”

“Oh” she smiled. “Where did you go to college?”

“I went to… Harvard.” he looked insecure while saying these words.

A brief expression of surprise invaded her face, and she started to giggle afterwards.

“What?” he giggled. “Don’t you think I’m smart enough to get into Harvard?”

“It’s not that.” she smiled. “I think I’m too surprised on how humble you seem to be.”

“Oh” he blushed, opening the warmest smile. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It is.” she said. “I’m not saying there aren’t humble people in the world, Conan… I just…”

“I get it. No need to explain yourself.” he nodded.

As they talked, the food arrived. They were both starving at this point. They started eating and giggling together, sharing the same bowl full of French fries. Conan realized he hadn’t had a conversation like this with a girl for a long time now, and this girl… seemed to get him. He had a pretty weird sense of humor, according to himself, and she liked his jokes. She was enjoying his company.

She thought he was really funny and not at all forced. Of course, it was difficult eating with him, because he would make her laugh in the middle of a bite or a gulp of the milkshake and she would choke a little. He laughed out loud at this. Both had a naturally loud tone of voice and their conversation stood out in the middle of the silent diner. When they noticed they were making too much noise, they toned it down a bit.

“I believe we are too loud for this place.” she said, finishing her last French fry.

“Yeah” he half smiled. “I think we should go out…”

“Oh my God!” she exclaimed, interrupting him. “I forgot about Matt!”

“I’m sure Matt is okay…” he continued, but got interrupted again.

“I’m sorry Conan, my wallet is in his car and I am sure he’s been looking for me all night!” she stood up quickly and ran towards the doors.

“It’s okay, I’ll pay it…” he said, standing up.

“No, my keys are there too, sorry for going away like this, it was very nice to meet you!” she disappeared through the double doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Conan stood up and ran to the counter to pay the bill. He thanked the waitress and apologized for being loud, grabbed the heels, then ran after the girl. She was faster than he imagined, way out of his reach at this point. When he got to her, she was staring at the NBC Studios building. She asked the security guard about the party. Apparently, everybody already had left.

“What are you, Cinderella or something?” he said, breathing hard. “You forgot your shoes...”

“Oh God.” she said. “How am I supposed to go home now? I can’t even call him.”

Conan thought about suggesting her to crash over his place. But it would sound weird, they had just met and even if things didn’t get sexual, she could be offended and she could think this was his intention. She looked at him, worried. She was terribly embarrassed, both of them were. She had to ask him. It was better than sleeping on the cold cement of the sidewalk.

“Conan, I… could you…” she started.

“You could try and call him from my place.” he suggested, shyly. “Then I’ll take you to your place when he gets your keys.”

She blushed. “I don’t want to bother and…”

He went silent for a bit. “You don’t have to sleep there… I mean, not if you don’t want to, I mean, I wouldn’t go… near you if you didn’t want to. Not that you want to, but…”

“It’s okay Conan, I get it.” she nodded.

He blushed a lot after this conversation, thinking he was a fool for presuming she would think he was a pervert or something like that. They agreed on calling Matt to know if he was still awake and get her keys, so Conan could take her to her house. She put her heels on again, feeling for him for carrying them around all this time.

“Where do you live? She asked.

“Well… I’ve been living in a hotel room in Midtown.” He revealed.

She raised an eyebrow. “Why is that?”

“Well, it’s closer to work. I’m living there until I find another apartment and move there permanently.” He half smiled.

She nodded.

They went to his car. A modest emerald green Ford Taurus. Conan was a bit insecure about the car, but he looked at her and she didn’t seem to mind. She waited until he unlocked it and looked around his car. It was a bit messy; he had a lot of papers in his back seat. She was cold, but the car was still a bit warm and it smelled better than the outside. She curled up on a ball, which seemed to catch his attention.

“What?” he asked her, as he started the car.

“It’s warmer here.” She smiled. “Nice.”

Conan drove silently to Midtown Manhattan. The volume of his car radio was low, and a smooth jazz track was playing on the background. The girl found this to be relaxing. He liked the fact she looked pretty relaxed, it made him smile.

“Could you tell me more about the host?” she broke the silence. “What is he like?”

Conan giggled. “He’s… not really prepared to take this job.”

“Why so?”

“Well, he never did this before… and most critics think he is too nervous, and not funny.” Conan swallowed.

She paused. “Do you like him?”

Conan sighed. “He’s a good man.”

He stopped at a stop sign and she smiled at him. “Why don’t you try?”

“Well…” he smirked. “If you ever tell me your name… I will.”

She spent the rest of the trip enjoying his smell, so sweet. He drove around taking a peek at her beautiful legs when possible. He was so drawn to her, and she didn’t even want to tell him her name. It seemed like we was on a dream with a beautiful, mysterious girl. A sensation he never felt before.     

They arrived at the building and Conan gently opened the car door for her. She giggled, a bit embarrassed of how caring and kind he was being. They entered the building, Conan waving at the security guard as they reached the elevators.

“You know…” she broke the silence a bit. “I don’t know who the host is, never heard of him before, but I’m pretty sure you’d be a great host for this show.”

He gave her a beautiful smile that she didn’t see, because she was looking straight ahead. “You’re really funny… you’re also quick, and really smart. I think you could go places…” she said, as she turned to him.

He had this lovely look on his face. Of all the compliments, and support he had of strangers; that was… the most sincere and caring one. She really didn’t know he was the host apparently. Maybe she was busy and didn’t watch TV that much… but Conan’s face was everywhere in the streets, newspapers. It seemed like she was the only one who didn’t know. A lot a people didn’t care about it, and Conan’s reception wasn’t great to some. But this girl… was just the last naïve girl in New York City.

The look on his face made her blush. She thought it was her imagination, but he looked at her with so much feeling, that the only thing she could do was feel her entire face flush at that look. Those lovely blue eyes, glistening, and that sweet smile that came from his thin, beautiful lips. His cheekbones were already perfect, but his smile brought them up even more and the sight of that smile, at that moment, was so marvelous that she had to look down to her feet as they walked.

They entered the elevator silently, heading for the seventh floor. Conan had never brought up guests before, especially female guests. He didn’t know how to feel. She was beautiful, and as strange as it seems, he didn’t seem to acknowledge her flushing face, moments ago. She could be just shy or thinking about something else. He was nervous, so nervous like never before in his life, even when they continued talking. But at the elevator, both of them got eerily quiet.

She had reasons to be so quiet. Now, in that confined space, she could smell him. His scent wasn’t overpowering or too strong. It was fresh and sweet like his face, a floral type… lavender? He smelled like a meadow, a lovely field. The city was polluted, putrid, and she wandered around with him and sat with him for almost two hours but she hadn’t noticed… how good he smelled. It was a comforting smell, one of a kind; it made her want to bury her nose next to his neck and take a deep breath. She was so close, and yet didn’t make a move, because she wasn’t sure… if she could.

 It was a tense moment; both of them were attracted to each other but didn’t know how to express it. He was waiting for the first opportunity to touch her arms or her hair; she had this sweet smell of strawberries emanating from her skin, a smell that invaded the tiny space in which they were. He started to blush, trying to concentrate on anything else. The ‘ding’ sound of the elevator indicating they finally got to his floor startled him a bit. She noticed it, and turned around, looking at him in confusion.

“Why are you so red?” she asked, so innocently that for a moment he thought she knew what he was feeling.

“It’s very cold outside… and I get like this.” he giggled, nervously.

He was completely adorable, like a cartoon character. His rosy cheeks and nose added to his cuteness. She shook her head and giggled as well. They exited the elevator and walked a bit until they reached his room. He unlocked the door and turned on the lights of the living room already apologizing:

“Sorry for the mess.”

She looked around, it was small, a modest hotel room. It wasn’t really organized, but she thought he had nothing to apologize for. He had lots of books on many open boxes, a guitar and an amp, a TV and a couch. She took her heels off, giving him that ‘they really hurt’ look. He nodded once more.

“What is your major?” she asked, as she saw he had many books.

“Uh… American History and Literature.” He said, putting his keys down.

“Oh, that is so nice!” she exclaimed. “Who is your favorite writer?”

He smiled at her. “I wrote my thesis on William Faulkner and Flannery O’Connor, they’re two, but I have a lot of favorite writers, actually… what about you?”

 “I like Edgar Allan Poe.” she said. “He’s interesting. I’m sorry his life wasn’t easy.”

“Oh, yeah. Good old Edgar. I have some books by him. He was truly an interesting figure.”

She giggled. “You talk about him like you know him. Was he your booze buddy?”

He laughed. “Well, my books and their authors are my friends when I’m alone.”

He was so charming… and intelligent. He told her where the things were and, of course, his telephone next to the couch. She had forgotten she was locked out of her house and had to call Matt. She didn’t even want to call him, she just wanted to stay with Conan and talk to him, he was so good of a company. She did call Matt anyway…

Conan was standing beside her, also hoping Matt wouldn’t pick up the phone. Hoping she would talk to him until sunrise. Hoping she would just… stay a bit more. Matt didn’t answer. He was fast asleep. She looked at Conan, a bit embarrassed.

“I think I have no option but to crash on your couch.”


	4. Chapter 4

“No. Definitely no.” he replied, a bit harsher than he intended.

She blushed a bit and looked at him, surprised.

“I mean…” he continued, embarrassed. “I’ll sleep on the couch, you can take my bed.”

“Conan, I’ll sleep on the couch…”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll stay here watching television. If you want anything… just ask.”

She cleared her throat. “Could you… lend me a sweater? I don’t want to sleep in this dress.”

Her dress was a bit dirty at this point; she had sat on the sidewalk and walked around a bit carelessly. Conan looked at her head to toe for a moment. This girl, barefoot, with a dirty dress and slightly messy hair must have been the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. And to think she would cover herself with a piece of clothing that belonged to him… he swallowed and excused himself to change clothes and to bring her a sweater.

She was completely mesmerized by him. If it was any other guy, on any other situation alike, she would’ve backed off that instant. But Conan was different. She knew him for two and a half hours and she thought he had never met such a sweet, polite, special guy before. She sighed. He could be an idiot, maybe this was all a lie and she would end up being seduced by him to be disappointed afterwards.

As she thought about it, he came back, wearing an old blue t-shirt and gray, loose sweatpants. He came scratching his head, with a black sweater in his left hand.

“I hope this one fits.” He said, shyly. What a beautiful creature he was.

She nodded in return. He turned the television on. “I won’t be able to sleep, I guess… so remember: anything you want… just ask.”

“Thanks Conan… you’re very kind.” she smiled.

“No problem.” he smiled back.

She went to his room. More boxes, a typewriter, band posters, lots of pictures. She figured he wouldn’t go in, so she stared at a board he had on his wall, with lots of pinned pictures of him with people. She smiled. He looked happy. She wandered around his bedroom silently. She looked at the bed for a moment, while taking her dress off and putting on his sweater, wondering if he shared that bed with someone recently. She put her dress on his typewriter’s chair.

His bed was huge, it was covered in white sheets and it looked really comfortable. She sat on it, burying half of her face in the pillow afterwards. It smelled like him. She nuzzled it. She rolled around so she could absorb his smell a bit. His sweater also smelled like him. She giggled a bit at this absurd reaction. He was there, on the living room. She could just invite him in.

She sat on the bed, looking at the slightly parted door. The living room was dark, just the dim light of the television could be seen. She decided to peek on him a bit, see what he was doing. She could see him there, next to the refrigerator with a glass of water on his hand. He was finishing it.

As he did, he scratched his stomach with the other hand. She could see a bit of his belly, his shirt right above his navel. She admired his white marble skin, and one of his hipbones which was showing. She started blushing, thinking about how soft his skin looked and how good would be nibbling it. She chuckled. She continued watching as he put down his glass of water and came back and lay down on the couch, facing his bedroom door.

His legs were too long; she noticed he was waving them out of the couch. He had enormous feet, which was comprehensible due to the fact he was so tall. She looked at him, with those baggy old sweatpants, playing with the fabric of his t-shirt. It was difficult not to be attracted. She could just go there and… ask him if he couldn’t…

“Are you alright?” he asked, startling her.

It was almost morning at that point. She didn’t notice the first rays of sunshine entering his bedroom through the window. He could see her now, partially. He got out of the couch and walked to her as she stood there. She looked up at him.

“Yes. I’m sorry.”

“No problem. Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?” he purred. He was so close, that she knew if she leaned a bit, her face would meet his chest. And his smell was making her lose her mind.

His heart was beating so fast. He didn’t know what to do or how to react. She got on the tip of her toes and kissed him. He gasped as their lips met, ever so softly. He couldn’t think of anyone that had ever kissed him like this. Her hands met his skin, underneath his t-shirt, sliding from the top of his navel to his chest. He shivered at the sensation, letting his hands smoothly caress her waist and her back.

“Come to bed with me.” she whispered against his lips, grabbing his t-shirt and slowly walking him into his bedroom.

He didn’t hesitate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex description ahead.

Conan just let her move, her hand tugging his t-shirt and taking him to his now brightly lit bedroom; it was like being dragged from darkness to pure heaven. He watched as the sun illuminated her brown hair and her facial features. She had big, light brown eyes and was giving him a warm, cheeky half smile. He was consumed by overpowering lust but all he could do was walk to her. In hours like these, he would throw a joke or something, but there was just… nothing in his head by then unless his huge desire to be taken by her entirely.

She looked as the sun touched his face while he slowly walked in her direction. She helped him take his shirt off to reveal his upper figure. He had milky white skin, covered in freckles. His body hair was orange as the hair on the top of his head. He was unbelievably good looking, like an Irish god with fire hair and piercing blue eyes. She ran her hands, from his chest to his stomach again, feeling the softness of his skin. He stroked her skin, underneath the thick sweater, his hands sliding from her waist to her bottom, squeezing it firmly. She let out a tiny gasp.

He slowly laid her onto his bed and crawled to her, reaching for her lips. They kissed again, not in hurry; but tasting each other’s tongue, savoring the moment. His hands slowly slid the fabric of the sweater up, revealing her panties, and her bra. They were baby blue, like her dress. He half smiled at her choice.  She was happy to get rid of the clothing, so she could feel his hot body against her own. He went for her neck, gently sucking it. Her smell made him hungry. He wanted to explore every inch of her skin. She tangled her fingers onto his soft hair and moaned as he did.

He kissed her along her neck, her jaw line, every touch of his lips sent shivers down her spine. She brought his head next to her to kiss him again, her hands grasping firmly on his head and back so he could be as close as humanly possible. She nibbled his lower lip and he let out a soft moan. In return, he nibbled her cheek and she giggled. He giggled as well, still with a look of pure desire in his blue eyes.

He went down to her breasts. He gently cupped them with his hands. They were firm and fit perfectly on his palms, it almost felt like they were made for him. He buried his head in between the valley of her breasts, squeezing them against his face. She bit her lip as he sucked her skin, brushing his nose against her to absorb her scent. His mouth started to water as he struggled to get her bra open, with a little help of her hands.

He sucked her left nipple, a little too hard. She squealed and tugged his hair a bit. It was glorious. The way his tongue moved around it, the way he looked at her while doing so. He did the same with her other nipple and it was difficult for her not to dig her nails into his skull. It was so good, so good. His body was moving back and forth, smoothly. She could feel his now growing erection rubbing against her left thigh. He went down, kissing and nuzzling her belly. She had soft skin, soft like velvet.

She could feel his tongue and lips traveling down, and the waiting for his next move gave her goose bumps. Her legs were slightly open, asking for it. He sucked the skin of her inner thighs gently, delaying the pleasure for his own satisfaction. He looked at her panties, his face in between her legs. She could feel his hot breath tickling her. Her underwear was soaked, a darker blue wet spot showing how aroused she was.

He kissed it, right in the center. She let out a sigh. He liked the sensation of her wetness against his lips. He caressed her clit with the tip of his tongue, going up and down. She whimpered and he went on to take off her underwear, stroking her legs while doing so. The way he moved was so provocative, he wanted to keep her waiting a little more, but he also couldn’t help on thinking how good she would taste.

He rubbed his thumb against her arousal, his mouth eager to taste her juices. His tongue went first, and then his full mouth, sucking the sweetness out of her. As he did, he looked at her, with a burning passion in his blue eyes, an angel ready to take her to paradise. She squirmed as he swirled his tongue inside her, her fingernails painfully digging his scalp. ‘Oh god, fuck!’ she moaned, breathing hard. She closed her eyes really tight, as he worked a miracle between her legs.

He wanted to lick her clean, every single part of her slit. She was so tasty like a juicy fruit, one that he could get easily addicted to. She was getting close to finish, her face was flushed and she was moaning nonsensical words, so he noticed he had to stop before she came in his mouth. She climbed on top of him, kissing his warm, soaking wet lips. The sweet taste of his mouth and her taste mixed together were like an aphrodisiac.

She went down on him, caressing his chest, down to his stomach, kissing, nibbling him; her hands exploring him so slowly, he thought he wouldn’t make it. He let out little sighs as she did it, her soft hands making their way down on his body, gloriously glowing on the sunlight. She had his sweatpants removed; they were very loose and easy to get rid of. She looked at his tight black briefs, that couldn’t hide his erection any longer. She stroked the tip of his cock through the fabric of his underwear, and he whimpered, making it clear that he wanted her mouth there so badly.

She removed his briefs with a cheeky look on her face; his eyes were locked on her, completely naked, kneeling over his legs, about to engulf his erection with her mouth. She started to salivate as she held his completely hard shaft, a tiny drop of semen already running down the tip. She looked at him in the eyes; as her mouth went down to meet his throbbing pink cock. She started sucking the tip as she stroked the shaft, and he moaned. His moans were deliciously boyish, a bit high pitched, and really, really hot.

He wanted to keep his eyes open, to watch her as she went up and down, but he couldn’t. He threw his head back and enjoyed the sensation, moaning and whimpering with an open mouth. She tasted him on his full hard glory; her movements getting sloppier and uncoordinated as he slowly arched his back, thrusting his hips up, making love to her mouth. His hands were on her head, pushing her against his crotch. ‘Oh, fuck… yes.’ he moaned.

She still wanted him inside her, and she knew he wouldn’t hold up much longer. She got up again and went for his mouth, now it was his turn to taste himself on her, and it was completely delicious. Both of them were completely flushed, lost on each other’s bodies, but she had to stop.

“Do you have a condom?” she asked, breathing so heavily, it sounded like a whisper.

“Fuck.” he simply said. “Yes, I think so.”

He had to get up and look for a condom in his nightstand drawer. She admired his body as he took one out of the package and just put it on, rolling over his shaft. His ginger hair was a mess, and he was looking absolutely gorgeous. He came crawling back to bed and she was sure she had never seen something greater than this man, this beautiful redheaded blue eyed man, covered in freckles, looking at her with such passion.

He rubbed the head of his cock against her wet clit, for arousal. She looked at him, with a mix of anger and sexual attraction, her desire overpowering her willing to wait. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes.

“Don’t make me ask for it.” she said.

Her light brown eyes were like fire, burning hot as her desire to have him inside increased.

“You should know one thing or two about waiting.” he said, next to her ear, teasing her. He was still rubbing himself against her, in a bittersweet way to make her break. She kissed him again, and he felt the impatience on her kiss. He too couldn’t resist for much longer.

He entered her slowly, so easily. She was so wet and he slid into her, biting his lower lip as he felt her tightness. Her hands tried to get a grip of him on his hair, his shoulders, as he pushed himself into her, but she kept missing it. He held her hips in place, although his mind was spinning. Her eyes were slightly open, looking at him among the sounds of the moans of the two. He was a mess of wet hair; pearls of sweat running down his face onto her, his eyes were tight shut and his mouth wide open.

He was so lost in it, moaning words out of order, a mix of ‘oh God, fuck, fuck, oh fuck!’ gripping her hard, while she brought her hands to his hair, holding his head, because she wanted to look at him, look at him losing it, losing the idea of space and time, losing everything but his hunger for her. She couldn’t open her eyes for long, but when she did, she could see him, rolling his eyes, moaning out loud and he was almost there, as she moaned his name repeatedly, ‘Conan, please don’t stop, go harder, fuck!’, it was like sweet honey pouring into his ears, it was too much, too much…

Harder he went, so much harder, and both were sure that now, everyone on his floor knew his name. He started to thrust himself carelessly, and she knew he was close. She held his head against her shoulder, his nose next to her collarbone, and he grunted, as he finished. She was almost there, so he kissed and nibbled her lower lip, he licked her neck and she came apart on him, a loud moan that turned into a weak breathy whimper.

They separated, Conan facing the window, on his side, both looking at each other. He was gorgeous to look at. All flushed, his sweat glowing on the sunlight, breathing hard. They kept a little distance of each other, and Conan stared at her, thinking this was the most unprecedented thing that has ever happened to him. And also, he needed a name.

“I don’t even know your name…” he said, not believing in the fact himself.

“I thought you wouldn’t ask again.” she smiled at him, breathing hard. Conan stared at her sweat silhouette sparkling.

“Well…”

“Annie.” she said. “My name is Annie, Conan.”


	6. Chapter 6

Conan woke up with a frown in his face. It was so hot, unbearable. He yawned, placing his hand over his eyes to block the blinding sun. He sat on the bed and looked around. It was his room, too familiar. And then, he remembered. A beautiful girl in a baby blue dress. She smelled like strawberries. They came to his hotel room; she stayed over… what was her name again?

Annie.

His memories came back slowly; he felt the heat was still on. He was sweating in his bed, looking confused. He didn’t know what time it was. He looked for his underwear amidst his clothes, scattered on the floor. He put it on. He would have no reason to be completely naked, if something hadn’t happened the night before. He then closed his curtains, the sun was hitting his eyes and making his head hurt.

Where was she?

There was no sign of Annie, anywhere in his bedroom. He went to his living room… nothing. He turned off the heat, cursing himself for leaving it on all that time, the house was burning up like a furnace. He went to his bathroom and looked at the mirror, looking for any clue, a hickey, or something that really confirmed they had sex. Nothing. He opened his trash can. A used condom was there. He wasn’t insane.

But again, where was she?

She didn’t leave a note, a trace of her existence. She also didn’t leave a number. Just a name.  Annie. Damn you, Annie. Her smell was only in his mind now, even the smell had faded away. He looked at his living room door, hoping she’d forgotten her shoes like she did on the diner, so he could have a reason, a strong reason to look for her. But no, she took it all away. She took the dress away, she took her shoes away. He came back to his bedroom and turned on the light. His sweater was neatly placed on his typewriter’s chair. He sighed. Maybe she didn’t want to stay? Maybe she had an appointment or she could be late for work. But why didn’t she leave a number? Why didn’t she…?

He shook his head. He had a headache; he was hungry, sleepy and a bit pissed off to say the least. He was sweating profusely, so maybe a cold shower would help to clear his mind. He went to his bathroom, eager to clean himself and think about what he should do. Yes, the water was really cold. He shivered when it entered in contact with his body. He let the water run down him, washing all his sweat. He closed his eyes, thinking about the girl. Who knew Annie? Matt, his head writer. Would it be desperate to call him looking for a random girl on his day off? Yes.

Conan thought about letting it go. Annie for sure didn’t want to be bothered, she almost didn’t tell him her name, maybe by distraction, or maybe… because she just wanted a night with him. They didn’t get in any kind of deal on how the sex would unfold. She just took him all over. He didn’t regret anything, but he really had to know if this was just a one night stand or…

He had things to figure out. His show started the day after. He didn’t have time for that. It was just a fling, consensual sex… and great sex, by the way. As he exited the bathroom, he remembered how hungry he was and that he hadn’t brought a towel, and slowly, the troubles of his new job and the things he had to plan took over his head. He didn’t forget her, no. But he had other things in mind. He had to concentrate.

He finally looked at his digital clock in the bedroom, it was half past noon. He decided to eat Chinese food leftovers. He didn’t care much. He could rethink his lines for his monologue, alone. He could call his parents or friends for support… but he decided to go back to bed. He was tired after all. He could sleep all day. He was sure he wouldn’t sleep through the night. He smiled at himself. What a day tomorrow would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Annie left Conan sleeping. It was a coward move, she would admit. She didn’t regret being with him that night. No, not really. She thought she wasn’t worth it. He was… a Harvard graduate, a very intelligent individual. He seemed very down to earth, very funny… and not for her, she supposed. She lured him in, to his own bedroom; they had sex – and God – it was good. But somehow, she felt like as good as he was; he wouldn’t want something permanent.

Of course, she could’ve waited and asked him. She could’ve left a number, but instead, she just put her clothes on, left his sweater where her dress was and left, calling Matt from Conan’s phone. She was hoping he wouldn’t wake up. Turns out, Annie didn’t know how to deal with her emotions. She wanted to be with him, but she didn’t know if he did and she thought it was better not knowing the answer. She wasn’t good on dealing with rejection.

She took a cab to Matt’s, he paid her fare. She avoided his questions of ‘where have you been?’ and ‘where did you sleep?’ telling a friend helped her out. He seemed a little concerned, considering she was looking like a mess. Her dress was dirty; her hair looked like a bird’s nest. But that was Annie, she wouldn’t tell him even if he asked a million times. Before leaving, she asked about the show.

“Well, when is the debut of the Late Night with Chip Whitley thing? I have to make sure I’ll watch it.”

Matt giggled. “Oh, so you must have met Conan last night.”

“Yes.” she nodded. “He is a good guy. Why does the host have such a stupid name though? Did no one tell him how lame it sounds?”

Matt laughed out loud. “Yes, we all know it sounds really lame.”

Annie looked at Matt, confused. “Who is this guy that I never heard of, anyway? I mean he has a lame name but he could be a really funny guy…”

“Darling…” Matt said. “Conan is the host. Chip Whitley is just a joke name he invented, a name that would sound completely dorky and uninteresting.”

“What?” she almost screamed.

“Don’t tell me you never saw the ‘Late Night with Conan O’Brien’ promos?”

“No…” she said. She was surprised on how Conan totally fooled her and how easy she was to be fooled.

“He is insane. A good person, nevertheless. He does these things sometimes.” Matt smiled, while walking her to his door.

“Thanks, Matt” Annie said. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

“I could get you tickets if you want…”

She went silent for a moment. “Yes, if you have them.”

 -

Arriving home, Annie also took a shower and thought about Conan. She didn’t know how close he was to Matt, if Conan would call him to know about her… but she brushed this thought off, why would he? And why did she care? She tried not to, but the thing is… Conan could be pretending, he could be fooling her, he could’ve made her attracted to make her unconsciously desire to have sex with him; but whatever he did, he did it well.

She thought it through his actions. No, she concluded, he didn’t force himself into her. He was really kind, polite and amazingly funny. He behaved like a gentleman until the end. He offered his house for a girl in need, and never, for a moment, he made anything Annie didn’t want to. She peeked on him, and kissed him. She took him into bed. She couldn’t help herself. He smelled like lavender, he had a perfectly sculpted jaw line, his embrace…

She exited the bathroom with a frown, like a wet dog. Why was she thinking about this? It was making her so frustrated. She didn’t know at this point if sleeping with Conan was good or bad. She didn’t think about the consequences of it. Did Conan care? Did he care as much as she did? She didn’t know. But his freckled hands, that beautiful smile and those lovely blue eyes couldn’t leave her mind. It happened in a matter of hours, how could it be? Annie felt cheated by her own self.

She put on her underwear and an old t-shirt and just fell on her bed. She was tired. She tried not to think about him for a second, and felt her eyes close slowly. She was drifting to sleep. It was her day off, she should just relax. Tomorrow would be a good day, a different day. She didn’t want to admit to herself but deep down she knew…

Tomorrow would be the day she would see him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Annie went through the next day without much enthusiasm. She woke up early and went to her job. She worked at a coffee shop at that time. Yes, she had a degree, but things aren’t that easy. She had found a place, with a nice landlord, who made an agreement with her, so besides working at that coffee shop, she had to take his kids to school or babysit them when he needed it. Not a bad deal and certainly not difficult.

As she took the subway to work, she thought about a better life, but she couldn’t complain that life had been mean to her. It was just a phase, she was sure; she would find a better job, a better apartment… perhaps someone to share it with. She shook her head at the thought, and realized she almost missed her stop. She wasn’t late, at least. Her boss was a really nice guy, and she never had a problem at work besides the occasional pervert stares and talks, which she promptly reported to her management.

She gave her best fake smile and started. Serving food and coffee could be boring, but she just tried to make the best out of it, smiling and being as sympathetic as possible, even with the rudest clients. She worked till one in the afternoon and, although she was a bit moody, it went really fast. She decided to go straight home and skip her usual lunch at Subway. She would cook something. It was time to stop eating there every day anyway.

She entered her messy apartment, kicked off her shoes and her pants and went straight to the kitchen. She still had some seasoned chicken in the fridge, so she decided to fry it, make some rice, beans and French fries. Her choice of not eating unhealthy at Subway went to eating unhealthy at home. She smiled at herself. There was no one in the world that could put her off her beloved French fries. She took a jar of orange juice out of the fridge, the only healthy part of her diet.

She took her food to a tiny table, and she knew how awful it would taste. She wasn’t a great cook, and she knew she’d have to improve if she wanted to eat at home. She tasted the chicken first. It wasn’t so bad. The French fries were also crunchy. It was a good start. The beans… needed salt. But nothing she couldn’t do. She drank her juice and burped. She giggled at the burp and thanked God she was alone.

Or was she?

As she took her dishes to the sink, she started to hear a voice. It was someone… singing. She thought it was completely strange, because people at her building are usually quiet. It was getting closer and she noticed it was a deep, loud voice; almost an impression of… Elvis?

_Down in Louisiana_

_Where the alligators grow so mean_

_Lived a girl, that I swear to the world_

_Made the alligators look tame_

The voice got closer and closer, and she looked at her living room door. Whoever it was, it was standing behind it. She was a bit afraid, to say the least. The voice continued singing.

_Polk salad Annie_

_Gators got your granny_

_Everybody said it was a shame_

_Because her momma was working in a chain gang_

She opened the door. He smelled like lavender. He looked like heaven. He was wearing a blue button shirt; two buttons undone, rolled up sleeves; jeans and brown sneakers. He had his right arm leaned against the door frame, as he was so tall, he could reach it. When their eyes met, he looked at her with a half smile, his orange soft hair over his forehead. She was completely speechless, and she hated this fact. She blinked twice before he started to speak. 

“Good afternoon, Annie. I have your tickets.”

 -

“You…” she started. He was still smiling. “How did you…”

“Matt told me you wanted to see the show.” Conan said. “So he said he needed tickets for a friend… and turns out this friend were you.”

She continued silent as he spoke.

“I asked for your address and here I am.” He looked at her, tenderly.

“Okay…” she finally said. “Thanks.”

“Just be there at 4:30pm.” He said softly, giving her the tickets. She extended her arm to him, and retrieved them, their fingers slightly touching. “Bring a friend if you want to. It would really help.”

“You must be feeling…” she began.

“A lot of pressure, yes.” he sighed. “But it will pass.”

He paused, looked down, licking his lips. He had his hands in his pockets now. She continued looking at this gorgeous man until he looked at her, bright blue eyes and a shy smile.

“Just be there for me, okay?” he asked.

“I will.” she promised.

“I have to go. Rehearsal started thirty minutes ago and I just came here to give you these. I hope you like the show. See you later.” he said as he turned and left, giving her a last look after a few steps. She was now at the door, staring at him. His magnetic presence made her move, maybe her unconscious desire to follow him to wherever he was going. He entered the elevator and disappeared.

She noticed then, a bit embarrassed, that she was standing on the corridor, looking at the elevator, with no pants.


	9. Chapter 9

Conan didn’t know if asking Annie to watch him on his first show was a good idea. He went to her apartment, tried to be as chill as possible, but he was certain his nervousness showed. He had the pressure of the world on his shoulders, and inviting her made it even worse. He wanted to impress her; it was in his core, this urge to please the girl. He knew that she would be there… and it could be a total disaster.

He went to rehearsal that day with Annie on his mind; he barely stayed in the building, because as he arrived, he was told by Matt that a particular girl wanted to see his show. He asked about the girl and he was happy to know she had gone to the party two days prior… wearing a beautiful blue dress. Conan’s face flushed as he remembered someone somewhere on that hotel could have heard loud sounds of lovemaking that night.

Conan gave Annie a couple of tickets, and he was expecting her to bring someone, but deep inside he was hoping it wasn’t a guy. He gave two tickets because he wanted people to fill the audience, obviously… and because he didn’t want to look desperate. If this didn’t work; he could at least give her a good look once again.

He came back as soon as possible. Everything was in place already; they just had a desk piece to rehearse. His head writer didn’t seem to mind his brief absence, fellow writers and production had his back, including Robert and Andy. Conan still thought Lorne Michaels was taking a huge risk, putting in the lead of a talk show a comedy writer with no experience in television. It was a leap of faith, and the fall, if occurred, would be huge.

Conan cracked his long fingers nervously as rehearsal went on. The hours passed, and he thought a lot about the people who would come to see him that night, his brothers Luke and Neal; his parents. He had overwhelming support of his remaining siblings and the O’Brien family as a whole. He didn’t want to disappoint anyone. For most of time, he thought he could do it, but sometimes an invisible heavy load of responsibility sat on his back and he had a brief certainty that he was completely insane for taking that job.

“Conan!” Andy snapped his fingers in front of Conan’s face. “I think you should get dressed.”

Conan blinked twice. He was out for a bit, thinking about the possibilities. This had to work. It was going to. He couldn’t give up now. He was sweating again, looking at Andy in confusion. Andy could feel how nervous he was. As his sidekick and dear friend, he had to make sure everything was going to flow.

“We still have time, so take a shower. Relax. We are with you.”

Conan nodded. Andy put a hand on his shoulder. Both sighed.

“It’s show time, my friend.” Andy said.

-

Conan’s cold open started showcasing a new guy no one knew who was, taking a job that was too much for him; being reminded as he walked around the city that the responsibility of taking over Letterman’s show must had come with ‘a lot of pressure.’ Not a lie. The way he was portrayed in his cold open was the same way he felt. Conan tried to concentrate as he heard the crowd laughing at the short film. He was cracking his fingers again, the constant sweating already ruining his hair and makeup.

_From NBC Studios in New York, it’s Late Night with Conan O’Brien!_

He heard Joel’s voice announcing him as a muffled sound, as if it was coming from the depths of earth, due to the state he was in. As the music kicked in and Joel announced the guests, Conan talked to himself. It was time, time to make history. As he told repeatedly, if it wasn’t him, who would be?

_And now, here’s your host, Conan O’Brien!_

Conan stepped in, bowing at the crowd. He smiled and tried his best to keep calm but his anxiety showed up in his hand movements, he touched his face constantly and couldn’t keep the nervous giggles at the end of the monologue jokes… but he went through. He went to the end, with Andy by his side, his guests as well as the crowd being sympathetic and supportive, at least in the first day.

 He thought about the whole country watching him, judging him, NBC executives ready to cut his wings, and his family… but what about Annie? Maybe she didn’t bother to come. Appearing at her house as a surprise might have scared her off. He occasionally looked at the crowd to see if she was there, and she wasn’t. At the end, he thanked the crowd for being there and said goodbye. They wrapped it all up and Conan sighed, thinking that it was a major disaster. Andy gave him a quick hug in an attempt to calm him down.

Conan thanked the staff, shook hands with most of his writers, talked to Jeff Ross and Mike Sweeney and excused himself to his dressing room. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was sweating profusely, partially wet strands of hair covering his forehead, his hair was almost undone. Drops of sweat were running down his temples and neck, soaking his shirt. He needed a towel immediately, and another shower. He undid his tie and was about to unbutton his shirt when he heard the door open.

“Conan?” he heard Matt saying, at his door.

Without turning around, Conan said with a weak, trembling voice: “Matt, now it’s not a good time…”

“I know, I know.” Matt interrupted. “You want to be alone. But I think there’s someone here you want to see.”

Conan turned around to tell Matt to go away in a harsher tone, but as he turned around he saw…

Annie.


	10. Chapter 10

She smiled at him and he stared at her beauty, now wearing a black dress. She sure looked good in any color. She was already in his dressing room with her back against the opposite wall. Conan looked at Matt without saying a word.

“I’ll leave you guys alone.” Matt said. “Your family will be waiting for you when you leave.” He left, closing the door in his way out.

Annie gave a good look at Conan. His hair was messy, he was soaking wet, and his face was flushing, still trying hard to look presentable. He ran his fingers through his wet hair that didn’t stay still and fell over his forehead repeatedly as an adorable fringe. He took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves, and she could see the fabric of his t-shirt was soaked. She couldn’t imagine how anxious he was.

“Thanks for coming.” he said, nervously. “It means a lot.”

“Welcome.” she said. “I loved the show, by the way.”

He nodded. “Thank you. As you can see… I’m a little nervous about it.”

“No need to be.” she smiled, sweetly. “I know you can pull this off.”

He grabbed a towel that was next to the mirror and started drying his sweat. She watched silently as he dried his neck. She thought about the first thing that she wanted to ask him, it was in her head since Matt told her the truth.

She sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me you were the host?”

He swallowed. “I didn’t think you would believe me.” He threw the towel over a chair nearby.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I’m a thirty-year-old with no experience and I’m taking over for one of the greatest comics in our generation.” he said, faster than he intended, making his nervousness way more noticeable.

“Look at me, Annie.” he continued. “I’m lucky if they don’t cancel this in like… a week.”

She shook her head. “You are the funniest guy I know... by far. Don’t worry. This won’t happen.”

He was standing awkwardly in front of her; looking way different from the guy she met a couple of days prior. He was looking her in the eyes, but something about his gaze and posture and the redness of his face showed that he was actually terrified. He was breathing hard and loudly and all she wanted to do was to hug and comfort him, but she didn’t know how to. She wanted to apologize to him for leaving his room the way she did, but she didn’t know if he wanted to talk about it…

“Why did you leave… that day?” he asked, startling her. Maybe he noticed the look in her eyes. “Why did you leave like that?”

“I... I don’t know. I was embarrassed.” She looked down.

“Do you regret it?” he swallowed.

“What?”

“Do you regret having sex with me?” he flushed face and nervousness made everything even weirder.

She shook her head. “It’s not that.”

“What is it then?” he started to sweat again.

“I didn’t think you would want to see me after all that happened… so I just left.”

“You could’ve asked me.” Conan said. “You could’ve waited… and asked me.”

She was still staring at her feet. “I haven’t had a good time with a man in years.”

She paused, and she could feel him staring at her. “You were so kind to me, and I just… I just wanted you and…”

He stared at her, anxiously waiting for an answer.

“I’m not good for you, not enough.” She finally said.

He was still staring at her. He didn’t know what she was trying to say, acting like what they did was a crime. He thought about her leaving repeatedly and this particular reason never crossed his mind. He knew she was telling the truth, but this excuse was completely ridiculous.

“I lived in a three hundred dollar rented apartment; I was a writer for The Simpsons less than a year ago.” he began.

She looked up and he was drying himself again with the same towel from earlier.

“When I came outside that evening and you were sitting on that sidewalk, I wasn’t going to bother you at all. You didn’t seem to want company.”

He was now drying his face. “But I went there anyway, because something drew me into you.”

She looked at him, still a bit shy. He continued.

“I’m not a fan of one night stands. I never really liked them; and then suddenly… I was fucking a girl that I didn’t even know the name.”

She hugged herself, feeling way more embarrassed.

“If I didn’t want to have sex with you, I would’ve stopped you. I would’ve politely declined it and I would excuse myself to the living room.”

She sighed, looking down again.

“I wanted to do it. It was incredible and I don’t regret it. I would do it all over again.” He said.

She felt herself blushing.

“I thought you were amazing. You are… amazing.”

She remained silent

“I was hoping you would forget your shoes behind so I could have a reason to look for you.”

He flushed a bit more when confessing this. “You’re lovely, Annie.”

She looked at him, finally.

“You had that fearless look in your eyes that morning. What are you afraid of?”

The question hit her. She had no reason to be afraid, but she couldn’t answer him either. She didn’t know what her fear was. Maybe it was the fear that her heart would be broken again, the fear that she wouldn’t be a good company. She had awful past relationships and she didn’t want him to deal with her like this. She got fond of him in a short period of time and it was insane. She didn’t want to know how he felt because it could change her perspective. Based on this conversation, it sure did.

He noticed the dead silence. “I’m asking you this and I’m the one who’s a wreck right now.”

 “I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry. You don’t have anything to be sorry about.” he paused. “Just tell me if I’ll ever see you again.” His lower lip was trembling.

The softness of the last part of his sentence made her feel guilty. It wasn’t right to presume what he thought about the situation. She was captured by his sweetness, but for some reason, she didn’t think he would feel the same.

She came closer to him and kissed him; she hugged him and felt the cold sweat of his body. He still smelled amazing. He was trembling, but kissed her back, and felt great about it. He wrapped his arms around her body and forgot the pressure of the world for a couple of seconds.

The kiss was sweet; he felt her warm lips against his, and her smell and her taste all over again. Her warm hands were on his face and he had never felt such a loving touch before. She looked at him in the eyes, those sweet beautiful blue eyes. Even though he was feeling a bit troubled, he couldn’t help but melt as he looked at her. She tried her best to dry his forehead with her hand and he giggled.

“Come on. Your parents are waiting outside.”


End file.
